Just Bring Me Flowers
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: When Severus and Draco tell Harry that they are no longer in love with him, he leaves. But there is one detail they aren’t aware of: Harry is pregnant with their child. HP/DM/SS. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Part One

**Just **Bring_Me_Flowers

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

_Part_ **One**

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Severus (HPDMSS)

**Summary:** When Severus and Draco tell Harry that they are no longer in love with him, he leaves. But there is one detail they aren't aware of: Harry is pregnant with their child.

**Warnings:** Slash, mpreg, angst, threesomes, sex, swearing, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I own a laptop and a Zen calendar. If I owned Harry Potter, the series would definitely not be sold in the pre-teen section of Barnes and Noble.

**Babblings:** Um… people have been asking (demanding) me to write some more of this threesome, and I can't resist it when you ask (demand) so nicely, so here it is. Also, I'm really trying my damnedest to make Harry an actual man in this story, not just a woman with a penis – trying to expand my horizons, ya know? (He's still not a _manly_ man –no _manly_ man would let himself get up the duff– but I know it's better.) So tell me how I did, _ja_?

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

The convertible I drove had been a present from Draco and Severus on my twentieth birthday, only a few months earlier, less than a year ago. It was "brilliant" green, the same color as my eyes, according to Draco, the sappy one of the two, and was my most prized possession, not only because it was expensive, but because it had been a symbol of our love. Contemplating that thought, trying to remember how happy we had all looked on that day, I pulled into the driveway of our fairly large house in the suburbs surrounding London and parked the car. A soft groan escaped my lips as I looked over at the packet lying in the passenger seat. I knew that they would need to be informed about its contents but I was reluctant what with the way things had been going lately.

Nevertheless, I climbed from the car, my long legs, that, at least according to Severus, I had inherited from my dad, easing over the sides. Unlocking the door and turning the handle, I walked into the house, placing my key and the papers upon the kitchen table to deal with later.

"Sev? Dray?" I called. There came no reply but a resounding silence echoing in my ears. Far off, I heard the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room and the _drip, drip_ sound of the leaky faucet that still hadn't been fixed. Confused, I wandered through the house, peeking in every room, but they were nowhere to be found and there was no note indicating where they had gone.

The front door could be heard opening a few moments later, followed by laughter. Both voices were so familiar to me: one deep and mysterious, the other light and colorful. Their happiness with each other was not altogether unusual, but this time, today of all days, the giddy feelings, and the fact that I was not part of it, went straight to my heart.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Draco said, almost guiltily, clutching his chest from his laughter and grasping Severus's hand.

I, Harry Potter, was a lot of things (i.e.: The Boy-Who-Lived, The Man-Who-Killed-Voldemort), but I was not foolish, nor was I oblivious. I was not unaware of Severus and Draco's closeness as of late, and their constant need of just each other, save when they invited me, or I invited myself, to be part of their company. I was no longer just automatically included as I had been not so very long ago.

"Hello," I replied, eyes narrowing, watching as their bodies brushed against one another, not entirely on accident. No, I was not a fool. This had been going on for some time.

We all shared a stare. I closed off his mind to their invasions and thoughts. Draco and I had been skillfully taught by Severus in the arts of Occlumency, Legilimency, and Telepathy a long while ago. There had been a time in this household that our mind-blocks were never up. We could hold entire conversations without saying a word aloud. But those days were no more.

"We need to talk," all three of us jumped in at the same time.

Another awkward silence ensued until Severus sighed and said, "Maybe we should sit down."

"I could brew some tea," I suggested, trying to relieve some tension, but inwardly I was wincing at how nervous I sounded.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Draco muttered.

The eldest wizard looked hard into my eyes. "Draco and I are fine."

I nodded and followed them into the sitting room. I couldn't remember a time when my legs felt so heavy or my heart so let down. Draco and Severus sat on the couch; I sat on the chair. I remembered when we used to curl up on that couch together, reading or watching a Muggle movie, perfectly content. I wondered when this rift had started between us; when our love had stopped being that strong, pure love so often described in fairy tales.

"You should go first," Draco said, leaning forward and twirling his hair with his forefinger, a nervous habit I recognized immediately. He had done that when he came out to his mother and when we first invited Severus, before we had first made love.

"Er…" I said, quietly, resigning myself to silence. "No, it's not really anything important. You guys go ahead and go first."

They shared a long look at each other before Severus opened his mouth and said the very words I had been dreading, hoping they were untrue, for weeks: "Harry, we can't love you any longer. Draco and I are completely in love, and you…" For the first time since I had known him, my Potions Master stumbled over his words, leaving his (now only) lover to finish his thought.

"What we mean," Draco continued, "is that you can no longer be part of this relationship. We aren't kicking you out or anything if you wish to stay, but…" He actually had the grace to allow a few tears to appear in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ry. We didn't mean for it to end up like this, we really didn't. We don't know what happened."

I closed my eyes, letting their words sink in. They no longer loved me. _They no longer love me_. Absently, I placed a hand across my abdomen. That was none of their business now – and I certainly wasn't going to use to it to make them keep me. Perhaps it was my hero complex kicking in again, but I could never be selfish enough to use an unborn child's life in attempt to make someone love me again. It wasn't their or my child's fault that they couldn't see anything in me now. They couldn't lasso their hearts and make themselves continue to love me. But by doing that, they gave up their rights to me and anything blossoming inside my body.

"Fine," I eventually managed to breathe out, not angry or sad, just accepting, clenching my hands together and standing. My eyes were free of tears, but inside I knew my heart was trying to break. Well, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "I'll just pack my things and I'll be out of your hair."

"You don't have to leave," Draco murmured.

"Give me one reason why I should stay," I shot back.

After a few long moments of no reply I decided that was all the answer I needed and left the room, heading up the stairs to our huge bedroom. As I threw his life into a trunk, I tried to think of everything good we'd done together, everything we had accomplished, instead of the fact that I had spent the last two weeks sleeping on the couch as opposed to the bed we had made together by hand to be the perfect size for the three of us to cuddle.

I locked the door to the bedroom, knowing it wouldn't do me any good if they wanted to come in, though I hoped they would have the respect not to. Then I crawled into the bed, underneath the soft sheets, inhaling the scents of those with whom I had spent the last three-plus years of my life. In the silence, I fought back tears. I knew that crying was useless. There was nothing I could do now; nothing could change what had just happened. Suddenly remembering, I opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture that had been taken nearly a year and a half prior. We were standing on the beach, arms wrapped around each other, smiling. A sea breeze blew at our hair. I stared at this for a short moment before stuffing it in my pocket.

Finally, I got the strength to pad down the stairs. Draco and Severus were sitting at the kitchen table, their faces grim. The papers I had placed there earlier were still untouched. I let out a sigh of relief and snatched them, holding them to my chest.

Severus looked at me gravely, but I averted my gaze, fingering the shrunken trunk in my pocket. "Well, see you," I whispered and headed toward the door. Stopping, I said, voice surprisingly strong, "Swear to me that you won't come looking for me and that whatever I'm taking with me is mine and mine alone to keep and do with what I will." They both nodded, but that wasn't good enough. "Say it out loud."

Severus raised an eyebrow, questioningly, but muttered, "We swear," quietly along with Draco. I sighed; I was the only person in the world who knew just what they were letting go of.

"What about the other stuff?" Draco asked.

I glanced around the room at the furniture, the paintings, the silverware, all of which I'd helped buy and put together. "Keep it," I said, turning the door knob.

"Potter, didn't you have something to tell us?" This voice was Severus's and his words pierced my heart. I wasn't even out of the house yet and I was already reduced to a surname.

I gritted my teeth together, willing myself not to break down. "Hermione just called and asked if we wanted to come over for dinner. Nothing huge or… heartbreaking."

With that, I yanked open the door and stepped out into the spring air. I didn't even give them the satisfaction of looking back.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

The first thing I did when I could function properly again was trade in my car for a completely different one – one with a roof – and then I drove it to Godric's Hollow. The house was creepily empty and too large, too full of too many things that went wrong. I had never lived there before, at least, not _alone_ before. Draco and I had lived there for a short while after graduation, before Severus… before, before, before.

Thinking in such a way was not going to get me anywhere.

I was not going to mope. I was not going to cry. I was not going to sink into depression. There were too many other things I needed to get accomplished, too many other things I had to think about. They had made their decision and I was not going to spend the rest of my life lamenting that fact. I was young, only twenty-one, with a full life to live, and…

_I was not going to cry._

That was my new mantra. Continually, I reminded myself that crying would not fix anything, no matter how much I wished it could. Lord Voldemort had fallen to me, lowly Harry Potter; I could deal with a bit of heartbreak.

"I'd choose Voldemort over this any day," I whispered to myself, rummaging through the cabinets, trying to find something resembling coffee. "This looks close enough." The grainy powder smelled a bit old, but I figured it still had enough caffeine in it – all I needed, at the moment. I made the coffee with a swipe of my arm and sat down at the table, trying to think this through.

I had a job: editor of the _Daily Prophet_. That worked in my favor, had for years, that's why I had worked my way up so quickly. Now, though, it was especially nice. I decided what did and did not go into the paper, so no one would have to find out about my condition or my break up… or whatever. I had land, and money, most of which was still safely in my vault at Gingotts. I had friends who could help me…

If I didn't talk to someone soon I felt as though I were going to scream.

Fumbling inside my pocket, I felt for my cell phone (a miracle of technology the wizarding world had recently adopted as their own) and pressed the third number on my list, directly under Draco and Severus.

It only rang once before a cheerful female voice answered. "_Hello, Hermione speaking_."

"Mione," I said, surprised at how weak and exhausted my voice sounded.

"_Harry? That you? Are you ok_?"

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"_Ron took Jared out for the night. They won't be back for a few hours if you would like to come here_."

"Okay," I said. "I'll be over in a couple minutes." And I hung up.

Sighing in relief, I laid my head upon the dusty table before I felt that I was focused enough not to break down in front of her. (After all, there is nothing more embarrassing that crying to front of a woman, even when said woman is your best friend.) Then I got up and walked just off the grounds to apparate. I didn't even take the time to drive the car.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Listen, Mione," I said, slamming his fist onto her kitchen table, making the vase of flowers in the middle wobble a bit. "I didn't have many options, okay?"

She continued to look at me in that annoyingly sobering way she had, chewing on the end of a pencil that had, until then, been stuck behind her ear. "No, _you_ listen, Harry." Once assured that she had my complete attention, she pursued. "You are pregnant. That _kid_ that you are carrying is one of theirs and they deserve to know. This isn't the time to play the hero, Harry –and personally, I think you've had about enough of that to last the rest of your life– now is the time to get real and think about what will be best for your baby."

"I will not have my child be an obligation," I insisted though gritted teeth. "And that is what would happen if I went back there. What don't you understand about that?"

"I just think you need to stop being so selfish."

"God!" I hissed, completely exasperated. "For once in my life, I'm not being selfish. I was really being selfish then I would be doing anything and everything that I could to get them to take me back. Because in spite of everything, I still love them. But I honestly think that this is what is best for me and best for my kid, okay?"

"Okay," she said, but I didn't know if she was agreeing or just giving up.

"Why are you being such a bitch about this?" I asked.

She just smiled and stuck the pencil back to its rightful spot behind her ear. "So how far along are you?"

"Just under a month," I said, happy that she decided to change the subject. "I actually went in because of the nausea, you know, thought I was just getting sick or something, but as it turns out I actually have this little parasite that is sucking the nutrients out of my body and slowly growing bigger and bigger until one day it'll decide to pop out the other end…"

Hermione just hit me on the arm, laughing. "That's real sick, Harry."

I grinned. "Yeah. I know." Standing up and reaching across the small table, I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Hey," she said, smiling back. "That's what I'm here for."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** Yeah, so I know this is short. I was just sorta wondering what you thought. If no one likes it, I won't continue. This story shouldn't be more than a handful of chapters total anyways. Also, any and all ideas are welcome.

Much loves. XD


	2. Part Two

**Just **Bring_Me_Flowers

_Part_ **Two**

_Disclaimer:_ Guys, I'm a poor college student. I don't even have dreams of being as rich as Rowling.

**Babblings:** I blame the (super) late update on the Jonas Brothers.

Just an FYI, this story is not supposed to be a massive angst-fest. It's supposed to be my take on what a mature, adult Harry would do if he were thrust into this situation. That's not to say this won't have angst (it already does) but that's not primarily what the story's about. Just so you y'all know.

Oh, and, as you will see, everyone is still alive. Except for maybe Dumbledore, because I don't think he's going to be in this story. So let's just say, **spoilers through book four**?

(In case you couldn't tell, I'm going to continue this story. Thanks for the _huge_ amount of feedback, guys. I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews for one chapter. Here's part two.)

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

My desk was a mess. I'd never been a particularly organized student and that fact and habit had slowly filtered its way into my work life. When I was still working my way to the top, everything was always very orderly –a tactic to impress people, of course. But now that I was the boss, I was slipping back into old habits.

Pushing aside an old pile of papers, I shoved a new stack on the desk next to everything else and eased myself into my rolling chair – the first thing I had bought myself upon getting the promotion. Glancing around my office, I felt as though I were seeing it for the very first time. The light blue walls. The rarely used bulletin board. The stack of old magazines I'd been unwilling to throw away. The plant that constantly leaned toward the window as though searching for the sun. It was bland. It was very boring.

I reached for the picture of Severus, Draco, and I that I had placed on my desk several months before and chucked the whole thing into the garbage, frame and all. This place needed a big change and it needed it right now.

Grabbing my phone and my wallet, I walked right back out the door that I'd came in only minutes before, announcing to my secretary that I was going out to buy paint supplies. She, in all her secretarially wisdom, didn't even ask any questions, simply raised a perfectly manicured hand and waved me on my way.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"So let me get this straight: you find out that you're up the duff, you get your heart broken, and, instead of crying and moping around with a perpetual raincloud above your head, you _sell your really expensive car_ and decide to redecorate your office – by hand. Did I get that right?"

That would be Ron, my supposed best friend, who stopped by to escape work, and who wouldn't help me one little bit. Instead, he sat in my chair, rolling around the room and being impeccably in my way.

"Yeah," I sighed, resisting the urge to swipe a splotch of dark red paint across his freckled face. "You got it right. And just so you know, I'm redecorating _by hand_ because it's giving me something to do besides sitting around and moping. If I'd used magic, then the whole thing would be pretty pointless, don't you think?"

His nose scrunched up in that manner of his that clearly said, _No, I don't think so. You're being an imbecile_.

"Think of it this way," I explained to obviously deaf ears, "you would probably do something pretty weird too if Hermione up and decided to leave you and Jared… You've never had your heart broken. It's hard to explain."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, waving his hand in that way of his. He'd never been one for that awkward heart-to-heart talking between men, so I let it go. "Well, would you like to at least help?" I asked, waving a brush in front of his face. "It's a great stress reliever."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I appear stressed to you?" Then he laughed and reached out his hand, nabbing the brush from me. "I guess I could try it. Since you're my best mate and all. It's kinda in my job description to help, right?"

"Right," I agreed and went back to painting the wall.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

I thought of the couch.

It'd been a random purchase; something someone had thrown into a yard sale because it was cliché blue and smelled a bit like someone's (possibly dead) grandmother. We'd passed by it one day as we were taking an early morning walk in the late summer, before it got too hot. There is was, sitting amongst hand-me-downs and almost-broken toys. A tilted dresser gave the impression of leaning against it for support. Draco, originally, had sniffed his nose at it. There was no way he was going to have something like _that_ in his house. Draco just raised an eyebrow in that way that he usually did; his equivalent to laughing at us and our antics. I, however, was completely smitten by it. Perhaps it reminded me of me. Long overlooked, but it just needed a little love and care to make it come back to life.

After much begging and promises "making it up to them" later, they gave in, as they usually did to my whims. It was mostly harmless, after all. (The thought of me doing particularly naughty things to them later didn't hurt either.) So we pilfered over the small amount of money to a nice, middle-aged lady who smiled knowingly at us, and later that night I kept my end of the bargain as we took the opportunity to break the couch in.

Sitting on that couch, curled up with a Quiddich magazine or a lover of mine, had been one of my favorite things to do. Soon, the old-lady smell dissipated and was replaced by a scent that was wholly and completely _us_.

Oddly enough, I never thought that for the last two weeks I stayed in that house, I'd end up sleeping on the couch instead of in our bed. The blue fabric had been a plain and strangely comforting sight to wake up to. Nothing beautiful, but it was there, like an old friend and companion.

In some ways, I missed that old couch more than anything. If I'd been thinking straight at the time, I would have asked to take it with me. (Would that have been too much to ask?)

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Remus and Sirius were living in Grimmauld Place together, still enjoying the peace that came with being free men. I knew from Hermione that they had redecorated, brightened the place up with more light and more windows, painted, got new furniture. Since it had been a long time since I'd seen them, and I kept finding ways to distract myself from being lonely, I decided to pay them a visit.

So many years ago (it seemed) when Sirius found out about us (well, really, he'd walked in on us), he hadn't been so pleased. He refused to talk to me for a couple weeks because "why are you associating yourself with Slytherin scum?" He eventually came around when he realized that I was happy. Remus, on the other hand, had simply snickered behind his hands the entire time. He wasn't exactly an oblivious human being. He'd seen it coming even when his best friend hadn't.

My hand was raised to knock the door, but for some reason I felt myself hesitate. I knew they wouldn't hate me, they couldn't really hate anyone, but sometimes disappointment was worse than hatred. I didn't want that horrid "I told you so" hanging above everything.

The door opened then, and a smiling Remus pulled me into his arms. "Harry," he said, pulling back to take me in, his eyes moving up and down my body quickly. "I'm so happy you came to see us. It's been awhile."

"Yeah," I agreed, a grin coming to my face in spite of myself. Remus always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Well, come on in," he said, grasping onto my arm and dragging me into his home. At first, I was slightly taken aback. In my mind, the house would always be that dark, grimy place that I was first brought to that summer before my fifth year. But here I was, standing in an entryway that was newly painted a warm yellow color and was lit by a bright light above.

"Wow," I said, a little bit in awe.

Remus laughed. "That's just the first bit. Wait until you see the rest."

They'd been busy, that was for certain. Everywhere I looked the walls were painted bright colors, new furniture had been bought to match the new décor and I had to wonder if maybe they'd hired someone to help them or if they both had a hidden artistic side I'd never known about.

Sirius was hiding out in the kitchen, sipping on a mug of tea and reading the _Prophet_. He looked up when he heard Remus and I enter the room and he smiled a smile that lit up his whole face. "Harry." He was on his feet in a flash and wrapped me up in his strong arms and I felt as though I were at home for the first time in weeks. "What are you doing here?" he asked, curious, in a voice that told me he couldn't quite believe that I'd show up at their house.

"What?" I asked, with a smirk on my face. "I can't visit my two favorite old men?"

"Hey, kid," Sirius replied, pushing me down in a chair. "Watch it." He was trying to sound tough, like what I'd said really affected him, but the smile on his face gave him away. "You want some tea?" he asked me and I nodded.

Remus sat down in the chair across from me, smiling goofily in that way of his that almost made me want to pat him on the head like I would a little puppy.

Sirius placed a mug in front of me, engraved with the words "World's Best…" And then the words trailed off and Harry couldn't read the rest, like someone had magically removed them. I looked up at him, but he just shrugged and laughed a little. "It said 'Grandpa,' but I really wanted to mug, so…"

And I laughed, genuinely laughed, and I thought, for the first time since leaving Draco and Severus, that maybe things were going to be all right. Maybe I could get by without them. "You never cease to surprise me," I said, then added as an afterthought, "old man."

Instead of correcting me this time, he just chuckled, because how could he really argue when he knew it was true?

"You want to have dinner with us?" Remus suggested and I nodded.

"Sure. If you'll have me. I don't have anywhere else I'd rather be."

We made dinner together. It only took a few minutes. After all, we're wizards and even if we aren't the best cooks, we can all throw together a pretty okay meal, if you don't include the mess.

Laughing together over dinner, we joked about old times, and blatantly ignored the subject of Draco and Severus. I was more than fine with that, but I knew that eventually their curiosity would win out. Luckily, it wasn't until after dinner when we were sipping on another cup of tea.

"Harry," Remus started, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't," I said. "You don't really want to know."

"I'm your godfather," Sirius chimed in. "I'm supposed to make sure you're doing okay."

I laughed a little, trying to fill in the awkwardness. "I'm right here. I think I'm doing all right." And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a single tear dripped down my face and I hated myself for that tear. I didn't even bother wiping it away. "I just… I don't want you saying, 'I told you so.' Because that's basically what it is. I didn't listen to you and now I'm…"

"Harry," Sirius said, firmly, reaching across the table to squeeze my hand. "I'm not going to say that or anything like that." Then he pulled away and looked a little embarrassed. "I'm not usually the best with these things, but I wouldn't do that."

Remus, ever the emotional one of their complicated relationship, stepped over to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug and we just stayed there for awhile in this kind of awkward manly display of affection. But I didn't care because I needed this so much more than I needed anything else at the moment.

Finally, I managed to murmur out against his shoulder. "They don't love me anymore. After… everything. They just… don't." I wasn't crying, though I felt like I should have been. Right now I just needed to be held by this man who had also been through more than I could possibly imagine. If felt as though if I held onto him maybe everything wouldn't fall apart.

We didn't really talk about it, just stayed there in silence. I'd already said everything I needed to say about the matter except for one thing.

Sirius muttered under his breath, "Good riddance," and Remus kind of looked up and glared at him and they both must have thought it was over with because Remus was started to pull back until I said, "But I'm pregnant," and it all went to hell.

"_What_?" Sirius bellowed, standing up by his chair, fists clenching and unclenching in anger. A swirled around him, his magic feeding on his anger until I let go of Remus and walked over to him before it became a full-blown disaster.

"Sirius, calm down," I demanded. "I'm prepared to deal with this like the mature adult that I am and I'd appreciate it if you would, too."

"Do they know?" he hissed out.

"No," I told him. "And I plan on keeping it that way. It shouldn't be too hard. Not with my job."

"If they knew and they still did this to you…" His voice trailed off, leaving the threat unvoiced. He'd never do anything to them and we all knew that.

"Harry," Remus said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're a grown man and can care for yourself perfectly well, but I can imagine that your place is probably big and empty and you'd probably get lonely and we have more than enough space here for another person…"

I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in. "Remus, I… Can I really stay here? That would be… You're right. It is super lonely. I really hate it."

And Remus said, "You've always been welcome here."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"I think everything's here," I said to myself as I looked around the room. The things in this room were the only things I really needed. This room was more or less the right size and it seemed like… home. Not the home I'd been used to for the last few years of my life, but it was home nonetheless.

The window looked out at the vacant residential street below, at the sidewalk cracks and the overgrown hedges. A tabby cat slinked from bush to bush and for some reason that brought a small smile to his face.

He hung a quidditch poster on the wall, right above his head and another small poster of a nice-looking man that he'd ripped from a muggle magazine he hung next to the window.

"A little bird told me you might be moving in here." I turned around and there was Hermione, standing in the doorway and eyeing me curiously, as though she were making sure I was all right.

"Would that little bird happen to be Remus?" I asked, motioning for her to come inside.

Immediately, she started magically folding my clothes and putting them in the dresser and putting my sheets on the bed. "It would," she consented. Then, after a beat, "I'm really glad. I worried about you being in that big old house by yourself. At least here–"

"I'm kept company by two old men who can hardly take care of themselves?" I interrupted, grinning to myself.

"At least you can all be incompetent men together," she joked.

"I'm hardly incompetent," I said, pretending to take offense.

"Right," she said, pointing to the wall where my poster was already starting to peal off. I chose not to say anything to that and instead just fix the poster. "You realize you're going to have to start buying stuff soon. Like a crib and all that. I have some things that I can lend to you from when Jared was a baby."

"Mione," I said. "I _really_ don't want to think about that right now. I still have eight months and this baby isn't going anywhere."

"Just saying," she said.

"I really don't care."

She stared at me, hands on her hips, chewing her bottom lip. "Men are so weird."

"Likewise," I said and we shared a laugh.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings: **I'm really sorry that after I make you wait a million years for this I give you such a shitty chapter. The next one will be written from Draco's perspective. I really wanted to just write this from Harry's point of view, but we really need the other side of the story. So. Yeah.

If none of you want to read this story after this I kind of understand so here's a **teaser for a chapter to come:**

_Hands shaking, clutching at dead air, I whispered to him, "Sometimes I get angry and sad and sometimes I just want to scream and cry and beg for all of this to go away, but I'm no longer seventeen, Draco, and I will no longer give into those emotions." Pausing, taking in a shallow breath, I continued, "I'm smarter than I was when I first fell for you and I will not make the same mistakes I did back then. Don't think that you are going to get me to come crawling back to you just because you have the same eyes you had then and the same smile. I'm no longer blinded by my unfulfilled love for you, and for Severus. And even if I was, my son would still come first."_

"_What are you telling me?" he asked, for once in his life not sure of himself. _

"_I'm telling you to leave." My words were blunt, painfully blunt. Over the years, he had let his guards down and those clear grey eyes no longer hid his secrets. _


	3. Author's Note

Author's note:

In all honesty, I kind of forgot about this story. The past year has been absolutely insane. But, today, I ran across it and decided to reread it. And, as it turns out, I'm really kind of in love with it and would like to try and finish it. The problem is that I don't know if anyone is still interested.

So, here's the question: would anyone still read this if I were to continue it?

Thanks, guys.

-LC


	4. Part Three

**Just **Bring _Me _Flowers

_Part_ **Three**

_Disclaimer:_ I own a laptop and season one of _Glee_. Everything else is either useless or worthless to anyone but me. Needless to say, I do not own _Harry Potter_.

**Babblings:** I am feeling so much love for all of you right now. I posted that author's note and within an hour I had fifty notices of people saying that they would continue to read this and now I have more than 700 reviews. You have no idea how good that makes me feel. Thanks, guys, for still believing in me.

I am not going to lie to you, though. The last time I wrote fanfiction was the last time I updated this. We'll see if my writing skills are up to par still.

Also. I lied. This is still from Harry's perspective. I'm going to try to write this whole thing from his POV. We'll see.

**xXx**

Needless to say, between late night talks and poker games with Remus and Sirius, frequent drop-ins from Ron and Hermione, and my job, I managed to stay busy. Since I wasn't showing yet and since my bouts of morning sickness stopped after another week or so, the only moments I really had time to think about what was happening to me was late at night when I was alone in my bed.

It was weird, really. Even though my stomach was still flat and I couldn't feel kicking or anything, I could still sense something entirely magical taking place within me. I stayed up many nights just taking in the feeling of _creating_.

Hermione came with me to my check up. Ron had wanted to come, too, but Hermione had protested, telling him to stay home with Jared. When we were out of their house, we both stifled laughs. We both knew the real reason Ron wasn't allowed to come: he had always been the dramatic one out of the three of us.

I was nervous. Sitting back on the examination table as the mediwitch, Beverly, prepared to do her scan, it felt like my heart was all the way up in my throat. Seeing this was going to make it real. It was a scary thing, knowing that I'd be raising this child all by myself. Hermione clutched my hand.

"You're supposed to be excited," she said. "When I was pregnant with Jared, I was beside myself."

"I know," I said, managing a small laugh. "I was there, remember? I think I recall you having to be sedated or something."

"No," she replied. "I think you're mistaking me for Ron."

I smiled. "You're probably right, now that I think about it."

"Are you ready?" Beverly interrupted.

I nodded and mouthed my thanks to Hermione, who continued to hold my hand. Beverly held her wand above my stomach and proceeded to do a scan. The projection of my womb showed above me and I sighed in relief. I could see my child there, safely cocooned inside me. A projective instinct came over me. I knew that I would spend the rest of my life protecting this child.

After the scan disappeared, Beverly looked me in the eye. "Everything is coming along as it should be, Mr. Potter. You have a very healthy baby."

"Awesome," I breathed out, my insides fluttering.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, awesome. Now the only thing I ask is that you have you have more weight on you the next time I see you."

"I can take care of that," Hermione jumped in. "I've been meaning to do some more home cooking anyway."

Beverly glanced at her thankfully. "Good. I'll see you in a month then."

Once she was gone, Hermione pulled me into a hug. "See? That wasn't so bad."

**xXx**

Hermione followed through on her promise to fatten me up. When I wasn't invited to dinner at her place, she came to Grimmauld Place and fed us there. By the time my next checkup came around I was barely starting to show, but I know I'd put on a few pounds.

A few weeks later, I ran into Neville in Diagon Alley when I was running to Gringott's on an errand for the paper. He was standing outside Magical Menagerie, staring at something inside the window and looking nervous about something. I walked up to him and stood beside him. He didn't notice me, so I stared inside, but I didn't see anything unusual – at least anything unusual for Diagon Alley.

"How's it going, Neville?" I asked after a few more seconds.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh, hey, Harry," he said, blushing to the roots of his hair.

I hadn't seen him since the day he married Ginny nearly a year ago, but he looked good. More mature, maybe. I felt bad that we hadn't kept in touch, but, honestly, things were still kind of awkward between Ginny and I since we broke up, even though that was ages ago now.

"What were you looking at?" I asked, looking at the window again and trying to pinpoint what Neville had been staring at.

"Uh… well. I kind of want to get a cat," he said, a little shyly, wringing his hands and twisting his wedding ring. "Ginny really wants kids, but I'm terrified of them, because what if I drop the baby or something, so I thought maybe getting a pet would maybe be a good place to start."

Selfishly, I thought about the time I'd mentioned to Draco and Severus that we should get a pet and they'd just shrugged it off. In retrospect, that should have been my first sign. I wondered if they'd gotten a pet since I'd left. A dog, maybe? I pictured a dog like Fang and I just couldn't wrap my head around one of those.

"I'm sure Ginny will understand," I said. "I doubt she'd commit to having kids unless you were both on board. She'd probably be happy to come home to a cat."

"You think so?" he asked, looking a bit happier.

"I know so," I assured him.

"Listen," he said. "Do you want to grab some ice cream or something? I haven't seen you in forever. Do you have time? I know you're busy, what with your big-shot editing job and whatnot."

I laughed, but told him I definitely had time.

We made our way over to Fortescue's and ordered more ice cream that we should have and then settled in at a table.

"How are, um, Malf-, I mean, Draco and Severus?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I reckon they're probably doing pretty well. I haven't seen them for a few months."

"Oh," he said, embarrassed. "Did you, um…"

"We broke up," I said, saving him from asking. I could tell the conversation made him uncomfortable, as it would anybody, so I added. "No worries. It was a long time coming. What about you? How's Ginny?"

A dreamy expression crossed his face and he seemed to relax a little, getting back into his comfort zone.

"She's good, great even," he said. He looked me in the eyes. "She misses you, actually. Not, you know, like that. But she wishes you were friends again."

I didn't quite know what to say. On the one hand, I missed her, too. I had always been really comfortable around her. If it hadn't been for my inclination toward men, she would have been the one for me. But, instead, she found someone way better than me and I found two people way worse for me than her. Complicated shit, this love stuff. On the other hand, I really didn't want her finding out about my condition. I know it was inevitable. I mean, the Weasley's were my family. But I felt so embarrassed about it. There was nothing romantic or classy about being a single "mama"-to-be.

"Maybe we can do dinner sometime," I said, knowing I probably wouldn't commit to it. "I'll send you an owl."

"That would be awesome," Neville agreed.

I quickly downed the rest of my ice cream and stood up. "I really should get back to work," I said. "If I'm gone too long who knows what will happen in the office."

Neville laughed, but nodded his head. "Keep in touch, OK?"

"I will," I said and stepped out the door into the hustle of Diagon Alley.

**xXx**

I really started to show somewhere around the fifth month. Before I knew it, I suddenly had this huge bump protruding from my stomach. It was almost surreal. When I was just a kid growing up under the staircase, this certainly wasn't how I'd imagined my life would turn out. For the time being, I was able to glamour myself to keep my belly hidden, but the mediwitches at St. Mungo's had informed me that it was only safe to do that through the sixth month. After that, the glamour magic could be harmful to the baby. After that, I'd have to make a new game plan.

Remus and Sirius were already acting like grandparents. Remus always bent and talked to my belly and Sirius even offered to decorate the nursery. Hermione vetoed that plan, though. She said there was no way she was going to put the nursery plans in the hands of Sirius. For all his good intentions, he still had awful taste.

Eventually, I had to cave and go baby shopping. We went into muggle London because we thought we could be far less conspicuous if we went to a department store than if we went to Diagon Alley. This time, Ron offered to stay behind, knowing that this was an adventure that could take all day. By the time we arrived home, we had a million things that had all been shrunk down to fit into Hermione's bag.

It took quite a long time, even with all of us involved, but eventually we had a room that look acceptable for a baby to live in. The room was attached to mine, via a door we'd added. The room was painted yellow, a neutral color I liked since I hadn't wanted to know the gender of the baby.

I was actually quite impressed, but I could help but feel a little weird about it. I was finally having to accept the fact that I was going to have a kid. The closer I got to my due date, the more terrified I became.

I had no idea how I was going to do this.

**xXx**

"Mister Potter?" came a voice from my outside office door late one afternoon.

I lifted my head up from the stories I was reading for that day's paper. "Yes, Malcolm?" I asked. Malcom was an intern and he was really skittish. I had no idea how he got anything done, but that wasn't really my job.

"I," he said. "I was told that, well."

I rolled my eyes. "Malcolm, just come in, will you?"

He nodded and stepped up to my desk, holding a photo, which he then placed in front of me. The contents of it nearly made my heart stop.

"Leave, will you?" I commanded and he ran out the door.

It was more than just a photo, though. It was an invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the re-bonding of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy._

_Where: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_When: February 10, 7 p.m._

_RSVP_

The photo on the invitation was a typical engagement photo: Two people staring into each other's eyes, looking so happy I wanted to puke. And then, to add insult to injury, there was a dog at their feet, a beautiful golden retriever. I legitimately thought I was going to be sick.

I yelled at my secretary through the door. When she came inside, I threw the picture at her and said, "Put it on page ten with the rest of the wedding shit." Then I threw on my coat and told her I was taking a sick day. I trudged out of the office without looking back.

**xXx**

"I wish I could drink," I said, laying my head down on the cool tile of Hermione's kitchen counter. "That's the worst thing about all of this. I can't even drown my sorrows with alcohol. This stupid baby is just ruining everything."

I didn't really mean it, but everything just felt so messed up that I couldn't help but feel a little crazy in the head.

Hermione came over and combed her fingers through my hair, massaging my head in that calming way of hers. "You don't mean that," she said.

"I know," I said mournfully. I couldn't even bring myself to cry. I was too shocked still. They had done a lot of hurtful things to me, but this was by far the worst. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her chest and I couldn't help but feel a little bit better.

Ron came home a few minutes later. When he noticed me sitting in the kitchen, it only took him a second to ask, "What did they do now?"

Hermione sighed. "Severus and Draco are renewing their vows," she explained, sending a sad look in my direction.

I shrugged. "It's whatever."

Both Hermione and Ron stared at me like I was crazy, but I didn't want to make a huge deal out of it. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt and I was really trying not to break down in tears every second of every day. It was easier this way, to distance myself from my feelings.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, squeezing my shoulders. "I'm going to make you a mean lasagna."

**xXx**

**Babblings:** Don't ask me.


	5. Part Four

**Just **Bring _Me _Flowers

_Part_ **Four**

_Disclaimer:_ In case it wasn't already apparent, I do not own _Harry Potter_.

**Babblings:** If it weren't for all you wonderful reviewers, there's no way I would have found the energy to start this story again. I have so many stories I've let go, but I really didn't wan to let go of this one, especially not when I have so many people supporting me. I wish I had time to reply to all of you, but since I can't just know that I read each and every review and I get a lot of ideas from them. Please keep them coming.

A couple of you suggested that I follow through with writing a few chapters from Draco and/or Severus's point of view. But here's the thing. If you know what they are thinking, that ruins the surprise of the story.

**xXx**

"I really think you should start dating again."

I looked up from my food and stared at Hermione before I started laughing, nearly choking on my dinner.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, when I had calmed myself enough to talk again.

She gave me a look that told me she was not amused and crossed her arms. "No, I'm totally serious. I'm not talking about going out and finding someone serious. I'm just suggesting you go out and find someone to have fun with. You work too much."

I stared down at my stomach. Since I had entered my seventh month and I could no longer use the glamour charm, but stomach protruded like a beach ball. I had tried to cover it by wearing oversized robes and sweaters since it had gotten cold, but I doubted I could hide it for much longer. I'd always been a little bit too skinny and because of that I already looked like a beached whale. I dreaded to think of what I'd look like in another two months.

"I'm hugely pregnant right now," I said. "And even after I have the baby, I'm going to have a kid. No one is going to want to date some skinny boy with an infant. I'm preparing to be single the rest of my life, honestly. And I don't know if I'm ready to date again, anyway. It's still too soon."

Hermione shrugged. "Like I said, I just think you need to have a little bit of fun."

I thought of Draco and Severus, preparing to have their ceremony in just a couple days. I thought of how much fun they must have been having without me, with their dog and their new life. It infuriated me that they'd just leave me alone. It especially infuriated me that they'd sending me an invitation to their ceremony. Are you kidding? I knew they didn't love me anymore, but I didn't think they hated me so much that they'd rub it in my face. The only thing that sounded fun to me right now was the thought of making their special day miserable.

"What are you doing on February 10?" I asked.

"Friday?" she asked, glancing at her calendar. "I don't have anything scheduled."

"Do you think you and Ron could make plans to wedding crash with me?"

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. "Really? Everyone is going to know after that."

I nodded, feeling a kick in my belly. The kicks had started a while ago, but they still caught me off guard whenever I felt one. This kid was going to be a fighter. "I'm a public figure and I can't glamour myself anymore. It's going to come out eventually. I may as well let the cat out of the bag with a bang."

She let a smile cross her face. "You never were one to do things quietly."

"So that's a yes?" I asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to let you go in there alone."

**xXx**

On the night of February 10, we apparated outside the Hogwarts gates just a few minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start. Hermione landed on my left side; Ron landed on my right. My heart pounded in my chest and the baby was moving uncomfortably in my stomach. Suddenly, I really regretted making this decision. It wasn't too late to turn back now.

Ron put his arm around my shoulders. He was so much taller than me. I always felt more sure of myself when he was around.

"You sure about this, mate?" he asked. "We can apparate back to the Burrow and my mum can cook us a nice, relaxing dinner and we can just forget all this."

I seriously considered it for a moment. But, looking toward Hogwarts, seeing all the lights on in the Great Hall, I knew I had to do it. It may have been stupid, but it wasn't the first stupid thing I'd ever done, nor would it be the last.

"No," I said. "Let's go."

We walked through the gates and up to the large door, making our way inside the Entrance Hall. The butterflies in my stomach leapt up into my throat, but I kept moving, walking the well-known path to the Great Hall. There was a closet to hang our coats situated outside. I was reluctant to take off my coat because underneath I was wearing a shirt that clearly displayed my pregnant stomach. But eventually Ron and Hermione took off theirs and I followed suit, suddenly feeling like a zoo animal on display.

Inside, the hall was crowded, with people standing absolutely everywhere. There weren't enough chairs, so the house elves were snapping their fingers and making more appear.

I spotted Narcissa and Lucius and immediately made a beeline in the opposite direction, willing them not to see me. Draco's parents had never approved of me, so I figured they were just loving this. I think if they had seen me, they'd have suddenly sprouted horns and started breathing fire at me. I didn't want to stick around to find out.

It was so crazy inside the hall, with people scrambling for seats and everything else, that no one had really noticed us yet. In the midst of chaos, I didn't really stand out and I was incredibly thankful for that. I realized a few moments later that they hadn't been expecting so many people to be here. There was no way Severus would have let it become this unorganized if they had known in advance. I laughed a little, knowing that this was at least partly my doing, by running the announcement they'd so insensitively sent me in the Prophet.

Eventually, we found seats somewhere in the middle. I fell into the chair, thankful to get some of the weight off my feet. This baby was already killing my back.

When everything started to settle down, people started to notice us. Some people started whispering. Some people were just blatantly rude and pointed. I knew a lot of the people surrounding us, but I had no inclination to talk to any of them. I wasn't here for pleasantries tonight.

It was only a couple more minutes before the ceremony began, late, of course, because of all the hubbub.

Instrumental music started playing. Blaise Zabini took his place at the front of the room, apparently the only person in the wedding party. He had a look on his face I couldn't quite place, but he didn't seem too happy to be here. At the very least, he didn't have a smile on his face.

Draco and Severus came in a few moments later, each from opposite sides of the room until they met in the middle. They looked so happy together. I tuned out the words they were saying, but I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from looking at their stupidly happy expressions and suddenly feeling ill. The baby was restless. I wondered if he or she could tell that their other parent was in the room.

Neither Draco nor Severus noticed me in the crowd, too intent on each other. Severus didn't even seem annoyed that his organizational skills fell by the wayside with all these people.

Eventually, the judge or whoever was administering the ceremony, said his finals words and then it was over.

The happy couple made their way to the back of the Great Hall where they were starting a receiving line.

"Well," Ron said. "What now?"

I slumped a little more in my chair, something the mediwitches had been telling me not to do, but I just couldn't bring myself to sit up straight.

"I guess I should get in line," I said. "I haven't tortured myself with this just to give up now."

Ron nodded and took my hand, helping me to my feet. "Go kick the shit out of them, mate. We'll be right behind you."

Determined, I walked straight toward the receiving line. When the surrounded witches and wizards saw me coming, they stepped out of way, until, suddenly, I was face-to-face with the two people who had broken my heart and then stomped it to pieces.

My words almost caught in my throat, but I willed them out. I hadn't come this far just to make a fool out of myself.

"Congratulations," I said at last.

I held my hand out, but both Severus and Draco just stared at me like I had grown an extra head. Their gazes lowered simultaneously to my enormous belly.

"After tonight, this is going to be all over the wizarding world, so I thought I should tell you first," I said.

"How long…?" Draco started to ask, but he trailed off.

"Seven months." I stated.

Severus' eyes blazed. He started to grab my arm, like wanted to take this to another room and talk about it more privately, but I stood my ground.

"We are going to talk about this right here," I said.

People started stepping back, like they were afraid of what might happen next, but they all remained within earshot and I certainly wasn't whispering.

"That day," Draco continued, blabbering even when Severus shot him a glare. "The day when you left, that's what you were going to tell us."

"And that's the day you revoked any right you had to this child," I said, clenching my fists. "It was really grand of you to send me an invite, by the way. You have a really cute dog. What's his name?"

Even Severus turned pale now. "It was supposed to be a quiet ceremony," he said. "Potter, I don't know who gave you that card, but you weren't supposed to know about it and it wasn't supposed to go in the paper."

I was surprised, and maybe a little less angry knowing they hadn't sent it directly to me, but I tried not to show it one my face. "I'm a journalist. It's my job to know things."

"Listen," Draco pleaded. "You don't know-"

"I don't want to know," I said, my voice getting louder. "I'm not interested in your excuses."

I rubbed my stomach, mournfully. This baby was really killing me. He wouldn't stop moving. Draco looked like he wanted to reach out and help me, but I glared at him and shot away any of those thoughts.

"Don't contact me. My child is going to have nothing to do with you. That oath you swore to me when I left means this child is solely mine," I said, really wanting to get the last word. "I just wanted you to know that this is what you gave up. Sorry I had to ruin your perfect wedding."

And then I turned and walked away as fast as my feet could carry me, past the astounded faces of the Mafoys and so many others. The pointing and whispering continued, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I heard familiar voices behind me and Hermione and Ron caught up to me just as I reached the coat closet.

I was halfway to the gates before I heard a voice calling after me. Both Ron and Hermione stopped and as much as I would have liked to keep going, I stopped too and turned around.

Blaise was running down the hill after us, waving his arms.

"Harry," he panted when he got closer. "Thank god I didn't miss you."

"What are you doing?" I asked, skeptically. I'd only had a few conversations with him in my lifetime and I still wasn't sure what to make of him.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't know what they were thinking."

"What are you…?" I started but I didn't know how to continue. "What?"

"Listen," he said. "I know you want to get out of here, but can I owl you?"

Still confused, I nodded. "Sure."

He smiled. "See you around, Harry." And then he walked back up the hill toward the castle.

After a moment, Ron said, "Well, that was strange."

I shook my head, turning back toward the gates. "I have no idea."

**xXx**

When I got back to Grimmauld Place, there was an owl waiting in my room. It was from one of the lower editors at the Prophet, wondering if he was allowed to print a story about what had happened. I quickly wrote back my reply.

In the morning, as I ate breakfast and drank tea before I headed into work, I glanced at the paper. The front-page headline read, "POTTER REVEALS PREGNANCY SECRET."

I sighed. It was going to be an long day.

**xXx**

**Babblings:** I have no idea how I went an entire year without updating this and now I get another chapter out really fast. I really should be studying for finals, but that's obviously not going to happen. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon. At the very least, I'll get it out once I'm done with finals in two weeks.

Keep reviewing and tell me what you think of this chapter. I have no idea how this story got so out of control.


End file.
